Hades and Persephone
by MaRAGhOUL
Summary: Vergil is alive and well. He is ready to show Lady just how much he loves her, but will she feel the same way about him?


Hades and Persephone.

Engulfed by Love.

It is dark, so dark she cannot see a hand in front of her eyes and yet she knows he's here, the man who has been stalking her since she went to that damned island. For many nights has she felt his gaze upon her, eyeing her closely, wanting something from her. Once he touched her, gently yet roughly his hands had roved across her flesh, daring to touch her on places none would dare. Unlike other fools he's not afraid to show how he feels about her, what he is afraid of is to admit to himself that he loves her. Never has he felt this way about a female for he damned that emotion away a long time ago but something about her broke through the icy fortress he built to protect himself. Now he wants her for himself, none other must come this close to her if it isn't him.

Love… one of the strongest emotions of man, can make people do the craziest of things, it turns you into a fool, for you know not what you do when love has its grip around you. This is how he feels, a fool but only for her. It is too bad she doesn't realize how much he cares for her, this girl who breaks him more than corruption.

She is frightened of him, because of the man he is; cold, hated and merciless to the brink of pure evil. How dare he come to her like a thief in the night? Vergil… the eldest twin son of Sparda, a man cold like ice, who knows no pity for mankind unlike his great father. He was supposedly killed by Dante on Mallet Island but now that is proved to be wrong for he's standing there, at the end of the bed, his cold blue eyes focused on her. She begs herself not to show him her fear but it is no good for he reads her like an open book.

Lady or Mary… however you may call her, how dare she look at him like that? As if he is a monster ready to tear her limb from limb when all he wants to do is love and caress her until dawn. She may not know it but she is so cruel to him, breaking him apart piece by piece until he is no more… Not one human or devil has managed to defeat him like her, Lady, the girl who defeated him using but one weapon… love. How dare she…?!

Vergil walks along side the bed, not taking his eyes off of her. His breathing is low almost held in as he sits next to her. The last time he was this nervous it didn't turn out well, so he hopes and prays nothing happens. He touches her cheek and immediately Lady throws her feet off the other side of the bed and was preparing to run for the door when she hears him whisper, just one word but with such emotion which is not like him.

"_Please…"_ That one word filled with so much power urges her to sit next to him again. Now that he's closer to her, she could see him better, the exact replica of Dante… physically. White hair, now longer and heavily disheveled partly hangs over his face, not the way she remembers him styling it. It makes him appear even more threatening than he already is.

His fingers trace along her soft, warm cheek before turning her face to meet his; Lady can feel his breath on her lips as he slowly moves closer until their lips meet. At first she hesitates to give in but after some time something clicks in her mind and she gives in, prepared to bare the consequences of this night.

His velvety tongue explores her mouth while his fingers unbutton her long white blouse. It has been years since he's last been with a woman and he's afraid he might hurt her but a voice in the back of his head says _we never intentionally hurt the ones we love._ Isn't that what he's done for so long? Hurting and despising the ones he loves and those who love him all for the sake of power? No, he will not allow himself to hurt her like that, never.

"_Do you really want this?_ Vergil has to be certain she wants the same as him, because if that isn't the fact than this will have to stop and so he silently prays to the gods above for her to say yes.

At first she wanted to scream out loud no but than as an answer she pushes him down onto the mattress, sits on him and resumes the kiss he broke. Yes she wants the same as him and yes, she wants to feel how it is to be loved in that way. For that connection to be made she'll have to trust and love him and that is the hardest part. Trusting a devil who didn't show her any compassion in the past and at the same time loving him. How could she accomplish something like that in just one night? It is an insurmountable task but she'll pull it off because she has something very few humans have nowadays… an unbroken will to carry out things that are deemed impossible, so she takes a next step into showing him she's ready by unzipping the black leather vest that's partly lined in gold.

Vergil is surprised she did that for he thought she wasn't ready for this. What could have changed her mind? If only he could read her thoughts than it would have been a lot easier for him to understand but this is enough for now.

Soon both of them are naked and exposed to each others curious stares; the room is lighted with silver by the illumination of the full moon creeping through the blinds and the open balcony door. Billions of stars bare witness to what is happening between a human girl and a devil who at first sight were sworn enemies but now are lovers in one another's arms.

Vergil's eyes gorge in the sight of her beautiful body; he can hear his rapid heartbeat in his ears as she smiles at him. This is it, the moment he has been waiting for so long, the chance to show her he can love like everyone else. Lady's eyes also travel across his body but suddenly she turns her face to the other side, shocked of what she saw.

_HolyMaryMotherofGod._ She can feel blood rushing to her cheeks as she tries to block out the image of his… He's so big…! Once Trish had told her what they look like but this--this is-- Okay, not that he's GIGANTIC or something but just BIG. She hears him chuckle softly, probably at her foolishness but either way he can't blame her because she's never seen one up close and personal before. He climbs into the bed with her and rests his arm on hers. Her skin is warm while his is cool, yet another difference between them.

The wind blows harder and harder as the night furthers and so it starts getting colder in the room. Lady is literally freezing her ass of and yet he doesn't make a single move. Can't he tell she's cold or is he just trying to tease her for some reason? When her teeth begin to clatter is when she cracks and rolls close to him resting her head on his chest and one of her legs between his. Not that it helped much since his flesh is also a bit…cold. Must be from the lack of blood or something like that. This is a most uncomfortable position to be in but he seems to like it since he wraps his arms around her.

His embrace is warm and comforting despite that she can barely breathe, a devil's embrace which thwarts all others. Now she is no longer a mere human but she is divine, because a mere human could not have him here like this, weak and utterly in love. No, she is an angel in human form sent to break and love him. Like Hades the god of the Underworld is overwhelmed by the beauty of his wife Persephone, the only one to bring him comfort in the dim reaches of a dead world, so too is Vergil overwhelmed by the beauty and demeanor of Lady, the only one to bring him comfort in his hollow heart.

To him she is also a sacred gift, a woman untainted and pure, who trembles beneath his touch. Though after tonight she will no longer be untainted, she will still remain innocent and pure to him, because she is purity in the flesh.

It is once a in a lifetime chance to be this close to a female as pure hearted such as her and that is why he will not wait a second longer to make her his and to become hers, forever.

His lips and tongue travel upon her skin, tasting her and leaving a trail of red spots on her throat as he patiently journeys down to her breasts. When reaching her breasts, his tongue lazily encircles a taut nipple before running swollen lips over it. Lady sighs at her lovers tender ministrations, adoring the feel of his tongue and warm breath against her skin. Soon he finds her lips again and they are both entangled in a passionate kiss with dueling tongues and barely audible sighs. They are not aware of the world around them, all they know is that they're here together and that they'll do anything to please each other.

Restless hands roam across every inch of her while her hands make their way into his silvery hair and over broad shoulders. He cups and massages her full breasts tenderly, moving her thighs apart with his knee while doing so. After that he places his arms beside her and lies atop her body with almost his entire weight; she can feel something hard and warm pressing against her inner thigh and for a moment she is afraid once more. They are already this close and it won't be long before they come even closer and that is what scares her. Lacking experience on this field frightens her especially when thinking of the fact that he can hurt her.

"_What's wrong?"_ Vergil looks at her wondering what could be going through her mind, because she seems to be thinking about something so intensely she stopped moving. When she realizes she had stopped moving, she felt very shy. "_Nothing… just don't hurt me, okay?"_ He chuckles softly at her words uttered softly but strongly. _Foolish girl._

He gently impales her, sighing at the feel of her warm, wet walls clamping tightly around him. A soft cry escapes her lips when he breaks through the proof of her virginity.

When he is completely within her, filling her up to an extent she imagined impossible, both of them let out soft sighs. All this time Vergil had been looking her in the eyes and she had been looking back but now their eyes close when their lips meet and they surrender to what love has created between them.

In his lovemaking he is tender and passionate, his thrusts gentle but deep bring them both to heights none could have imagined.

Becoming one with her is the wisest and greatest thing he has ever done. There is no one else he wants more than her, no one who can take her place and not even death can divide them. This girl is his and he is hers, forever even after the end of time…

Lady's nails dig into the skin of his shoulders when his teeth sink into the flesh of her throat but also because she can feel something rising within her, a feeling she has never experienced before, strange and magnificent it is. She doesn't regret doing this, no on the other hand she is greatly enjoying every second of his loving. Maybe she doesn't truly love him yet but it can happen if he shows his caring side more often. Then she would share with him everlasting love and companionship.

Both of them feel that certain feeling rising and rising until suddenly with one more deep thrust, they go over the cliff ecstasy. Lady gasps when her body is set ablaze by unseen Hell flames. A groan emerges from Vergil when he too is consumed by the heat of their climax. For sometime the flames continue to wall up and then slowly temperatures return to normal but still both of them are gasping, both happy to be where the are now. Sweaty they are in each others arms after their lovemaking, utterly surprised and breathless by the past experience, especially Lady who never thought sex could be so pleasurable.

Satisfying but tiring it is for her eyes slowly begin to close and the last thing she hears before darkness engulfs her, is a silent whisper but still clearly heard because she had been waiting for him to speak those three words that can either make or break worlds.

"_I love you…"_


End file.
